


Rain

by Jiggle_Physics



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Neverwinter Nights, Skyrim Romance Mod - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Rain Sex, Sex, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiggle_Physics/pseuds/Jiggle_Physics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragonborn has a new love for rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

It had been cloudy and thundering for the last few days in the heat. Gisla did not like it. Her joints ached with the pressure in the air. It made her clothes stick to her, made her want to cut her hair off, made turning extra uncomfortable atop of breaking and growing bones. Her fur was sticky, she was irritable and didn’t even let Bishop near her. It was nothing but muggy air that reminded her of Karnwyr breathing on her face. To make matters worse her traveling companion didn’t even seem to care!

“Kyne’s tits can it not just rain already?!” She shouted, throwing her hands up at the sky.

Bishop couldn’t help but chuckle at her, “Yelling at the sky won’t make anything happen, Princess.”, she glared at the man, 

“Besides we’re in the middle of nowhere with no defenses set up. You’d catch some kind of cold and then be really miserable.”

Despite having a point she couldn’t help but grumble and huff, it was hot. She wasn’t thinking about the consequences of wet clothes and cold bodies. All she wanted was a good storm, something that made her breath fog and teeth chatter. Maybe if she wished really hard? Maybe if she closed her eyes or made threats at the sky? Something would happen!? Bishop could easily read the woman and knew they wouldn’t make any progress today, they didn’t have a bounty to collect or some item to return. No need to rush, so might as well spend a day here in the woods before he had to go back to civilization.

He didn’t say anything just started unloading the horses, making her turn. She sighed recognizing what he was doing, getting off of her horse, “Bish, sorry about being so cranky I just...uhg.”

He sat down the tent and walked over, his hands were warm as they rested on her hips but she could stand the added heat of his touch, “It’s the pressure, when it rains you’ll be fine again.”, his eyes were warm honey gold even if his grin was cocky she rolled her eyes.

Bishop’s lips pressed against her forehead in a tender touch, she still wasn’t used to it. How easy he moved to kiss her. How simple he made it, how effortless it was. She reveled in it. It had been a week since he told her he loved her and he made effort every day to show her it, even if it was simple touches like this. He turned around to walk by her, admiring her reddened cheeks. He was only just at her back before she yelped whipping around to face the ranger who had pinched her on the ass. He was still Bishop after all.

Gisla helped set up the tent,settle the horses, build a fire, Karnwry and began to strip off her clothing to her small clothes and breast band. It was getting too be too much, her beast blood running on a fever pitch, the added moisture in the air was making it hotter than the flames of oblivion. She pulled her hair from her neck and sighed, she would have drenched her body in their drinking water but they were too far from a town to get anymore and she had no idea where a river or stream would be. She finally collapsed on the ground glaring up at the gray sky, it was useless, she knew that but it made her feel a smidge better.

“Now there’s a sight.” The ranger stood to her left with his arms crossed and a smirk.

She knew that look, eyes slowly taking in her body, especially her legs. She had no idea why he liked them so much. Scars, freckles on her knees, blemishes against her skin but he loved them even more for the things she hated. Gisla had to admit there was this spot at the back of her knees that turned her boneless and pliant, she had no idea how he did it but the man could manage anything. Playing her body like an instrument he’d tuned from birth.

“Don’t look at me like that.” She groaned tearing her eyes away from golden ones, he didn’t stop taking in her figure.

“Like what?” He was out right smiling now, canines that made him look all the more wolf like.

“Like you’re a big bad wolf that’s going to eat me.” She made sure to focus on the tree branch just a ways from her, if she didn’t look at him maybe she wouldn’t have to give in, “It’s already too damned hot, I don’t need your help making it worse.”

He just laughed at the woman on the ground and sat down next to her, “Worse? I doubt that, Ladyship.”

Rough calloused hands traced small designs against her stomach and watched with amusement as her body arched to meet every brush of his touch, she let out a content sound. Gisla could say whatever she wanted, make up every excuse she could think of and he still found a way to make her break. It was the way he got under her skin, the way his voice would pour into the air and say the sweet words for her ears and her ears only. She was abruptly pulled out of her trance like movements when a drop of water fell on her nose.

Thunder rumbled ahead while another drop fell on her shoulder, she couldn’t help but smile and laugh at it. Bishop just grumbled as his almost success at seducing his lover was ruined. The red head sat up with a grin and looked at the irritated look on his face, it was priceless.

“Aw did the rain ruin your moment?” Her voice was coy and sarcastic as he got up to get into the tent away from the water that was beginning to fall harder.

He had expected her to follow him into the dry but was surprised at the laughter behind him, the rain was falling in fat droplets, her body was drenched as water ran in rivulets down her skin. Her hair was loose and falling in strands against the shower and thunder. Bishop often wondered the simple bewitchment this woman had, bright eyes that had stolen the sky, that saw the best in the worst of people, warrior’s hands that were kind and helpful to anyone who needed it, a smile that rivaled the sun with full lips. A body worth worshiping and he did, her body was his temple and he would fall to his knees at her call.

When had this happened? He didn’t know, didn’t care, all he knew was that this powerful, fire souled woman was his and that was all that he needed or would ever need. He didn’t notice when the woman had stopped dancing in the rain and stared at him with mischief in her grin. The way she strode to him, a predator with challenging eyes, was captivating with the sway of her hips.

“Come into the rain with me Bish.” Her voice was tender, playful, warm and smooth like the most expensive silks, “You could use a shower, besides the waters perfect.”

She’d turned away to stand in the middle of the clearing with the rain falling fast and hard on her body. It was cool to the touch, easing the irritation she’d felt earlier and seeping into her bones. Gisla grinned hearing the almost frantic clink of belts, straps and the leather that was falling from his skin. It was only seconds later that she was pulled against a warm bare body. She reveled in his touch, the way his nose rested against the side of her neck, coarse hands on either sides of her hips, the soft growls and slight sway of his body.

“You’re over-dressed Ladyship.” The growl was in her ear and melting any thoughts of playfully pulling away, his hands were slow as water made her skin slick, his fingers tugged gently on her breast band and watched it fall away.

Her breath fogged in the dropping air, the chill spiking across her body making her shiver slightly, his warm hands made her turn to face him. It was a breath, who moved first? It didn’t matter, all that mattered was Bishop’s lips slanting hotly over her’s, wild, feral, desperate and angry. She could chase the flavor of blueberries he’d eaten earlier and the ever present taste that was Bishop. She could spend hours kissing him, taking in all that he was.

His thumbs hooked into the leather straps that kept her small clothes from showing her body in it’s beauty. He took his time, kissing down her jaw, along her collarbone leaving bites and red skin where his mouth went. She gasped and arched into his mouth as the warmth enloped her right breast, her hand tangled in his hair as her knees became weak. His other hand pawed at her chest while the right traced a design just on the inside of her hip making the water follow the pattern he’d created.

All soft, gentle and slow touches driving her to insanity as she gripped his hair, moans coming from her chest at how he lavished attention to her body. His mouth came away with an obscene ‘pop’ as he continued to explore, easing onto his knees and dragging the soaked cloth down too. Gisla was trembling, his fingertips skimming down the back of her legs as the stubble on his face tickled her thighs and where he kissed. Each kiss had her trembling, his fingers dancing just at the back of her thighs, with his mouth purposely avoiding the apex of her thighs.

A stark wanting, need, rose in her body and gods this man knew her. There wasn’t a touch, glide, or kiss that didn’t make her want to fall to the moss covered ground and nearly beg. He loved every passing second of it. Bishop had this woman, this goddess squirming for his touch, he gave a small tug to the back of her knees that sent her reeling, legs falling on either side of his hips and her body onto his lap. She groaned into the side of his neck as his arousal pressed hot and heavy against her abdomen.

“Lay down, sweetheart.” His voice was husky and strained but she did as told and laid back against the moss under her.

Red hair splayed against the ground with some flowers sticking out of it, her skin was flushed with color and bite marks littering the canvas that was her body. Legs propped up and open as her chest rose and fell sharply, and half lidded eyes watched him. Rain splashed against her body, making her somehow all the more ethereal to him. She raise her hips up off the ground, a silent invitation and plea. He growled low in his throat and moved to hover over her.

His mouth left a path from the valley between her breasts, his hands running down the curves of her sides causing her to giggle, it made him smile against her inner hip. He didn’t have to ease her legs open as they already cradled his body between them. His breath ghosted over her skin, making her muscles clench and tremble. His hand slid between her legs to the heat of her body and he heard her moan. She was already soaked and he’d not even touched her much, but he knew. A kiss on the dip between her neck and shoulder, the touch of his fingers under her bust and that oh so sensitive spot behind her knees would make her fall into any ecstasy he was willing to provide.

“Bish please.” she whined out as the rough pad of his fingers found her clit, he watched her eyes snap open and hips raise up with a gasp, “O-oh gods!”

“Not exactly, but I’ll take the praise.” She wanted to scold him, make some smart remark but all thoughts leapt from her mind as he eased two fingers inside the utter fire that was her body. 

It was a sharp moan that made her legs tremble and mind go blank with nothing but want of his hands on her and him to move, “Make that sound for me again, Gisla.”

She did with no prompting as he slowly began to start a rhythm that she pushed into, her hips rolled up to meet each thrust and he watched each delirious euphoric face and sinfully carnal sound coming from the back of her throat. He could feel her clench, hear her crying out, desperate for some sort of release that she was actively chasing. He pressed against a bundle of nerves and watched her nearly come off the ground with an arch and scream.

“B-bishop I’m gonnAH!” She shuddered as he sped up the pace, while she cried out body clenching and gushing for him.

He didn’t stop as his chin rested on the inside of her hip, feeling the muscles play under her skin. Tightened and quiver with each wave of rapture that shattered through her. He stop the sensuous touch when her cries and moans died down to soft sounds and slight whimpers. She slowly sat up, looking at him with a languid smile.

“Come here lover, let me keep you warm.” Her voice was quiet and could hardly be heard over the thunder of the storm.

She tugged him to her and crawled onto his lap, reminding him more of a cat than the powerful wolf that lay just underneath her skin. Gisla captured his mouth in a dance, sinful and slow as he shifted her hips, letting her legs cradle his body. The world around them was falling away as her fingers tugged on his soaked hair, making him look up to the skies. Her lips were steady as they left bite marks on his skin, claiming him, taking him in. He didn’t mind the water falling on his face or the slightly painful nip to his skin. Her hips were rolling against his and he was losing concentration, he wanted to take her slowly, gentle but she was making it so hard.

“I’m trying to be gentle, woman.” His voice was strained.

“Later. Be gentle later.” She gasped as his controlled thrusts lost their hold on him.

He growled as she whimpered, now moving with a frenzied thrust as she bounced slightly, his cock hard and hot rubbing against the seam of her cunt. She was so sensitive still, so responsive to his body and all that he could and would give. Bishop’s lips collided with hers, harsh, ravenous and wanting. Every bounce and thrust made heat bloom at the very core of her body and made her hand slide to his bare back, clawing at the skin. Her abdomen was tensing as pleasure rippled from every part of her.  
Bishop knew she was losing herself and made no second thought about guiding himself into her. It always took him breathless at how she squirmed, gasped, with her eyes rolling back and her mouth uttering a cry. She felt full, he stretched and filled every part of her to the point where she was almost too small but instead engulfed him in a tight heat that caused him to curse. He only paused for a second to let her adjust before he was lifting her up and letting her fall harshly back down on him, each thrust snapping against a spot in her that caused her to scream.

Gisla opened the eyes she hadn’t remembered closing to look at him, that was all she had to do. He roared and thrusted up to the hilt, burying deep inside her as she felt the hot burst of his seed paint her insides. It was all she needed to collapse into her orgam, it a thrashing pleasure that tore from her spine and through her body. She shouted his name to the heavens as he claws dug into his chest and his hands tightened hard enough to leave bruises. He didn’t stop the brutal assault to her body until she was so tender she hissed slightly as the prolonged pleasure began to fade.

Bishop was slow in kissing her, he was shuddering and it was cold but she was warm everywhere and he didn’t want to let it go. He was worried or scared or in a slight panic he didn’t know all he knew was she was panting against his neck with arms thrown over his shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist. Perfect. Beautiful. All the words he didn’t know how to say to make her understand how he felt. He hoped this was enough. Gisla’s body began to shiver as he picked her up, still flush against him. She made a small sound but was relaxed and boneless in his hold as he took her to the tent.

When he finally pulled away from her it was to lay the tired woman on the furs, he looked at her in admiration. Bruises, bite marks, flushed body, clovers locked in her fire red hair who smiled up tiredly at him. He turned and started a fire close to warm both of them. She groaned as a look passed her face.

“What?” He cocked an eyebrow and she looked outside to see the still raging storm.

“My small clothes and band is out there.” He laughed at the pout that made it’s way across her face.

He grabbed up more furs and lay down next to her. She made no issue of her being pulled to his front, a hand holding onto her hip while his lips kissed her shoulder. Warm furs were tugged over the lovers.

“We’ll just have to keep each other warm.” He whispered into her skin and watched her melt, her hand tracing his arm as she drifted off.


End file.
